


Dangerzone

by Ishyko



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, maverick/iceman maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyko/pseuds/Ishyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grins: 32  MiGs: 1  Go, me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerzone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for strangefrontier

 

 

Dear Diary (hereafter to be called DD):  
I think this is utterly asinine but Goose (okay, his wife) thinks it would be a great way for me to deal with my angst. My issues. My problems. All pilots have issues. Sane people don't take jobs where they have their bodies thrust faster than the speed of sound. However, pressure suit constriction significantly reduces hunger and helps maintain figure.

Still...I'll give it a go. Think Goose and spouse would have better things to talk about than me. Have sneaking suspicion they're laughing at me.

* * *

DD,  
Angst: low. Girls: zero. Grins: too many to count because my Hot Shit Factor(c) is off the scale!

Hell of a day! Tagged a MIG, executed ridiculously complicated yet totally cool move I shall now call "The Maverick" (tm), saved Cougar's ass with yet even more sexy death defying moves (that girls would totally appreciate if they were here - which they are not), had my favorite meal of spaghetti and meatballs but get this -

I'M GOING TO TOP GUN!!!!!

I still can't believe it. It's a shame about Cougar but...yay me! I can't sleep.

Top Gun. And girls. Top Gun!

* * *

DD,  
I think I paid too much for my bike. But it's fast. And pretty. And it'll make the girls hold on tight.

* * *

DD,  
First day of class. Sized up the competition and am confident that I will BE Top Gun. Only cloud in my blue sky is the spiky blond. Something about his eyes. Made me want to take that pen he was twirling and shove -

Oh! Goose is here. Time to hit the "O" club.

* * *

DD,  
Girls. Finally. Officer's Club had the standard fare: Easy. Very easy. I've-had-every-flyboy-but-you. And just to spice things up, commanding officers daughters.

Penny Benjamin. Mmmm.

Had Target in mind as Kazansky or rather "Isssssman" tried scary intimidation (ha!). Beginning to feel like prey. Every time I turn around he's eyeing me.

Then he steps into my space. My personal private space and _leans_. Close enough that I can feel his body heat through my uniform. It was distracting in an awkward yet hmmm, interesting sort of way. I couldn't look him in the eye.

And his breath smells of vodka and peanuts.

Eventually wishing makes it so and Blondie leaves with a parting shot, more peanuts, and I feel a bit of a draft when he steps away.

That's when Goose proposed the bet that brought HER into my life.

My Goddess. With her dark brows and bleach blond hair and red, red lips. Clearly she was worthy of pursuit. I pursued her all the way into the ladies room where after much witty banter she proved hard to catch. She did agree to help me win a bet. It's a good start. I admire her panache. Was it necessary to tell Goose while eating peanuts though?

What is it about the peanuts in this place?

\---------------

DD,  
Can one die of embarrassment? Goddess turns out to be the civilian instructor. And I had a front row seat on the ride to humiliation. Thankfully the ride was full as the rest of the class (except for _Mr. Iceman_ ) was a party to the sing-a-long. HE was probably smirking that smirk of his when he saw her.

I put on the aviator shades of invisibility. Goddess insisted on ignoring me and acting like I hadn't made an ass of myself. Ego insisted that this was unacceptable. Mouth opened and words came out. Words like inverted, six, negative -

Had to show off. Grateful to Goose for having my six and drawing attention to himself.

And I heard _his_ "bullshit" cough. He thinks he's so slick.

And then later I come up the stairs to find him leaning against the post in an indolent, rakish manner, fiddling with his watch with those long fingers. He's waiting for me... like a guy with a crush on a girl he doesn't want the others to find out about. Er, rather like a bully. Yes. Asked me all about Cougar and what he was doing while I was off "showboating with the MIG". As if I have to answer to _him_. I gave him my patented smile and reassured him before storming off.

Quite sure he was glaring holes into the back of my head. He can't seem to keep his eyes off me.

* * *

DD,  
Need to get a copy of that MIG shot from Goose. Annoyed that he didn't take two pictures. Original should be mine since my piloting skills got us so close in the first place. Color photocopiers are not handy. Perhaps a picture of the picture. Goose can have that one.

* * *

DD,  
Grins: 32. MiGs: 1

HE was all up in my face again with his too white smirk. Total humiliation although I played it off with my normal bravado. Had no idea he was so tall. Got crick in my neck. Will send him my chiropractic bill.

And he was going on and on about something like safety. Yadda yadda yadda. All I noticed was his breath. Warm. Moist. And a bit cinnamony. No hint of peanuts. Reminded me of the toothpaste I use. I think it's exactly the same toothpaste I use.

We stare at each other and then Jester's voice breaks the spell. And I'm glad. Really.

* * *

DD,  
It's such a small thing. Buzzing the tower. Brings me great happiness. Especially when something good has happened. Like flying. Or winning. Maybe sex with a totally smokin' hot goddess. No. Like flying. Anyhoo-

It's a tradition. Fly well. Buzz a tower. Get an ass reaming (but not in _that_ way). All in all some good fun.

Not today. No fun. Not at all.

Jester sucks. Below the hard deck. Cheater! Cheater! Cheater.

V. Pissed off. I feel the need. The need for speed. And maybe some chocolate.

* * *

DD,  
Did it. Got a date. Persistence and tenacity shall always carry the day. I am like water wearing down the rock of her resistance. I have prevailed. I am awesome. I will -  
Oh crap. V. late for volleyball.

* * *

DD,  
Volleyball against Blondie and his RIO was tied. It was hot as hell. I don't know what possessed me to play wearing jeans. Sand and sweat in jeans is just icky. Had to leave before the tiebreaker game for dinner with Charlie. Goose is pissed.

However I did get a couple of good spikes in on _him_ though. Hope he has a headache.

Dinner was good. She wouldn't let me shower first though. I think she's just being pissy about me being late because of volleyball. I reminisced. She drank more wine and lounged on the couch. I could have had her but decided to leave her wanting more.

Besides the sunburn was killing me.

Back on base there's a half bottle of aloe vera in front of my door. Looked around and saw _him_ walking away.

The bottle was still warm from his hand.

* * *

DD,  
Screwed up again. Left Hollywood to pursue Viper and got nailed by Jester.

To add insult to injury HE decides to dispense even more advice. As if he doesn't know how good he looks all glistening and dewy after the shower.

I gave him my back. He can marvel at that and strut around in his towel for the others to see. No interest here. Charlie's my girl.

Something wrong with that.

* * *

DD,  
I hate Goose. He really is a pussy. Thinking things is one thing. Thinking and logging things in a book is another. It forces one to evaluate one's thoughts. I'm not liking where this is going.

Will run over diary with my crotch rocket and -

...Crotch...

ARRRGGGHHH! Off to find a lighter to burn this book.

* * *

DD,  
First of all, apologies for losing my temper. I must admit to liking the charcoaled edges and brittleness of your paper. Makes you seem like a more precious document.

I give up. They should call this Maverick's school of humiliation.

* * *

DD,  
Anyway, today was a MUCH better day. Started off rocky. Total public humiliation again only this time at the hands of Charlie. And HE was staring at me the whole time. HE did the simulator move right while _I_ did it wrong. I still won didn't I? Doesn't that count? She probably wants _him_. Tall, great hair (need to ask what type of product he uses- oh yeah, not speaking to him), v. nice body. And he can fly jets.

After class I refuse to stick around for more "icy" stares from _him_ or "told you so's" from _her_. Hopped on the bike and took off while she was talking to me.

She drives like a maniac. Or like I fly. I'll have to think about that.

Right in the middle of the huge screaming match I realize she's telling me she like me.

I WIN!

It is with much relief and vigor that we retire to her bedroom of blue shadows where I demonstrate that I have the stamina of a triathlete and am utter hot shit. Charlotte begged and I delivered.

I am a god. Did I mention I win?

Top Gun so rocks! I'm off! Paired up with _him_ tomorrow. Will show him how it's done.

 

 

 


End file.
